Quests (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of quests that appear in . Main Quest *Dragonborn - Travel to the island of Solstheim and learn about Miraak. *The Temple of Miraak - Locate the Temple of Miraak. *The Fate of the Skaal - Free the indoctrinated Skaal villagers. *Cleansing the Stones - Cleanse the All-Maker stones dotted across the island. *The Path of Knowledge - Travel with master Neloth to Nchardak and recover a Black Book. *The Gardener of Men - Enter the Daedric realm of Apocrypha and learn the final words of Bend Will. *At the Summit of Apocrypha - Reach the summit of Apocrypha and defeat Miraak. Black Book Quests * Black Book: Epistolary Acumen * Black Book: Filament and Filgree * Black Book: The Hidden Twilight * Black Book: The Sallow Regent * Black Book: The Winds of Change * Black Book: Untold Legends * Black Book: Waking Dreams Side Quests Raven Rock *A New Debt - Pay Mogrul an outstanding debt. *March of the Dead - Investigate the Ash Spawn attacks on Raven Rock. * Served Cold - Investigate a plot to assasinate First Councillor Morvayn. * The Final Descent - Investigate the death of the famous miner, Gratian Caerellius. Skaal Village * A New Source Of Stalhrim - Locate a kidnapped Skaal villager. * Filial Bond - Search for Wulf Wild-Blood's brother who he suspects has become a Werebear. * Lost Legacy - Help Tharstan explore the ancient ruins in Vahlok's Tomb. Tel Mithryn * Azra's Staffs - Retrieve one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs. * Briarheart Necropsy - Study a Forsworn Briarheart for Neloth. * Experimental Subject - Test out a new spell for Neloth. * From The Ashes - Kill the Ash Guardian Talvas accidentally summoned. * Healing a House - Repair the withered Telvanni tower. * Heart Stones - Find a Heart Stone for Neloth. * Reluctant Steward - Locate Neloth's missing steward. * Telvanni Research - Help Neloth in his research on Ash Spawn. * Wind and Sand - Retrieve a book about the Alik'r Desert for Neloth * Old Friends - Find out who has been sending Ash Spawn to attack Tel Mithryn. Other * Deathbrand - Locate all pieces of the mysterious armor. * Retaking Thirsk - Help the Nords retake Thirk Mean Hall from Rieklings. * The Chief of Thirsk Hall - Help an intelligent Riekling Chief with several tasks. * The Ebony Warrior - A powerful Redguard warrior wishes to be sent to Sovngarde by a worthy foe. * Unearthed - Help Ralis Sedarys search for the relics of Ahzidal. Misc *Summoning Karstaag - Retrieve the Karstaag's skull and summon his ghost to a duel. *Ask Deor about Baldor's disappearance. *Clear the Temple's tomb of ash spawn *Convince Nikulas to stay in Skaal Village - Recieved from Edla. *Convince Geldis Sadri to admit Bralsa Drel to the inn. *Distribute Sadri's Sujamma *Find Resonance Gems across Solstheim to complete the Kagrumez trials *Investigate Kolbjorn Barrow - after reading the book Ahzidal’s Descent *Locate Cindiri's Folio from the Wreck of the Strident Squall *Locate the East Empire Pendants for Fethis Alor in Raven Rock *Locate the hidden stash of Emberbrand Wine in Raven Rock *Recover the Bonemold Formula *Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe *Retrieve Netch Jelly for Milore Lenth *Return the Folio to Cindiri Arano in Raven Rock *Search for the treasure of Haknir Death-Brand *Visit the hunters at Frostmoon Crag Category:Dragonborn: Quests Category:Skyrim: Lists